


Where the dogs were hungry, roaming

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Death, Corpse Desecration, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Off screen, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Jezebel died at ten years old.It didn't stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

The dog is hungry.

(_The dogs were hungry this night._)

Jezebel looks at the dog. She thinks of Dad.

(_Dad had been angry._)

She kneels in front of the dog, extend a hand toward him.

“C'mere, Doggy, we're going to find you something to eat.”

(Breaking the chain is easier than she thought it would.) 

The dog doesn’t finish. It’s too much.

(_The dogs ate everything that night. But there were more dogs, and less… Less _meat_.)_

“I’m going to call you Biscuit.” She tells the dog. 

Biscuit barks and enthusiastically wags his tail. 

They go back to the other dogs. 

(There are… More of them than she expected. But she _knows_, deep in her guts, that they were all _there_. That they all _ate_.) 

The dogs are unfriendly, at first, not towards her, but with each other, until she manages to calm them down and convince them to play nice. 

They’re _good_ dogs. 

The girl is crying. 

She’s _little_, younger than Jezz is, and the way she tries to disappear makes her seem even _littlest_. 

The man is loud, and shouting, and red-faced and _angry_, and the girl cowers more at each gesture of the hand. 

(Like Dad. Like Jezz.) 

The dogs are _hungry_, and _so is she_. 

(She sends Biscuit to distract the girl. She doesn’t want her to be scared.) 

Time goes by. Things are… Things are _good_. She can watch all the movies she want and she has a lot of _good dogs_ and Dad never yells at her anymore. 

(It doesn’t make what happened fair. It sure as heck doesn’t make it _okay_.) 

Sometimes, the dogs get hungry. Often, Jezz does too. 

(_That_ is okay. These people deserve it.) 

The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen can see her. 

Well. ‘_See_’. 

(Old stories are filled with blind Seers and ghosts.) 

The Devil pets her dog, and ruffles her hair, and asks her what she feeds on. 

“The dogs.” She says, because it is true. 

“And what do the dogs feed on?” 

She smiles as she answers. 

The Devil is strange and unlike anything she’s met before, flowing between man and woman and neither, unseeing eyes full of light and wings and salt and too many teeth. 

She likes that. It’s not the same as what she is now, but it’s the closest she has. 

Jezz likes the Devil. 

(Part of it is, perhaps, how _alone_ she is, how _good_ it is to be able to talk to someone who can answer.) 

(As much as she loves her dogs, that’s not something they can give her.) 

Jezz likes the Devil, and she is _lonely_, and xe’s an _adult_, maybe xe can _explain_. 

She tells xir. She tells xir about Dad, about the shouts and the hits and the throwing around, about the window glass breaking behind her back, about the dogs devouring her body. 

She tells about that, and then she tells about the _hunger_, about the part of her she feels inside the dogs, about the shouts and hits and throwing around, about the cowering children, about feeding on men who deserve it. 

She tells, and then she asks why people do things like that, and the Devil makes a sad smile and tells her she doesn’t know. 

The Devil is two-faced, they say, and in Hell’s Kitchen at least, that is true. 

(Jezz met the strangest one first, all light and teeth and ever-changing shape, kin-but-not-kin, wrath and awkward comfort in the dead of the night.) 

(Jezz meets the other next, all flesh and bones and lipstick and hair dye, human to the core with hands opened wide, common sense and reason in a game of madness.) 

The Devil is two-faced and both faces are good. 

There’s an orphanage runned by nuns in Hell’s Kitchen. That’s where the Devil grew up. 

(That’s where the Devil got hurt.) 

Jezz decides to stay around. To make sure the children are safe. 

(The dogs are hungry.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jezebel by Iron and Wine
> 
> (If you wonder what happened to Jezebel, check her namesake in the Bible.)


End file.
